Little Howler's Birthday Bash
An episode of the Wild Kratts spin off series Little Howler and Friends. Plot It's Little Howler's birthday and his friends and the Wild Kratts are planning a surprise party for him. Can they complete the birthday surprise without Little Howler knowing all about it? Trivia This is another birthday episode. The first was Quillber's Birthday Present, where Aviva has a birthday. Quotes: Little Howler: Oh, boy. It's my birthday! I wonder what my friends are doing. Little Howler sees Spot Swat making Little Howler's cake with Jimmy Z's help. Spot Swat: This is going to be sweet. Little Howler is going to love this mulberry cake. Jimmy: You said it, Spot Swat. Spot: Hey, JZ? Can you pass me the frosting? Jimmy: No problemo. Little Howler: Cake? Mulberry? I love mulberries. But I bet Spot Swat and Jimmy are not telling me just yet. Little Howler sees Chris and Martin finding presents for him. Chris: Hey, bro. What would Little Howler like for his birthday present? Martin: Give him a new soccer ball, Chris. Chris: Or any kind of ball. Martin, you're a genius. Little Howler: Chris and Martin knew how much I love playing with balls. But they're not telling me either. Aviva and Koki are inventing presents for Little Howler. Little Howler was about to talk to them but stopped short when he hears what they are talking about. Koki: What do you think of this bone umbrella for Little Howler, Aviva? Aviva: I think he'll love it. Koki: He sure will. Aviva: I invented a new toy just for Little Howler, but I won't tell him yet. Little Howler: Yep, that's what I thought. Chris: Is everybody ready for Little Howler's surprise party? All: Yeah. Aviva: Want to see my newest invention that I made for Little Howler? I call this the Throwing Stick Game 2.0 Martin: I get it. Little Howler can play fetch whenever he wants with that thing! Little Howler: what sounds like fun? Chris: Hey, Little Howler is coming. Hide the presents! Aviva: Uh oh. He better not see my newest invention. Jimmy: Hide everything! Little Howler: Uh. Hi, guys. All: Hi, Little Howler! Little Howler: Anything special today? Martin: Uh, nothing. Nothing special at all. Koki: Just a regular day. Spot Swat: We're just playing games that's all. Aviva: And I'm working on my newest invention. What fun. (laughs) Little Howler: Oh, ok then. See you guys later. All: Bye, Little Howler. Koki: That was a close one. Jimmy: He almost saw my mulberry cake. Aviva: Well, if we want to keep Little Howler's birthday party a surprise, we just have to keep trying. Martin: Yeah, Aviva. You're right. Meanwhile, back with Little Howler. Little Howler: Sounds like they forget my birthday. (whimpers) I wish they didn't forget my birthday. Little Howler sees his favorite toy. Little Howler: (sighs) Well, I guess playing with my toy could cheer me up. Scene change Chris: That was close, wasn't it? Koki: Yeah, we almost spill the beans to Little Howler. Martin: All right. Let's get busy with more decorations. Aviva: My Throwing Stick Game 2.0 needs some few adjustments. Can somebody give me a hand? Thornsley: I will, Aviva. I will be happy to lend you a trunk. Fingertip: Me too. Oh, isn't this exciting? aviva: thanks guys, but how are we gonna get little howler to stay away from the tortuga until everything is ready? koki: OH I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! (runs back down stairs and comes back dressed like donita) TADAAA! chris: um how is playing dress up gonna help? jimmy: what i get it now (runs down stairs and comes back dressed like dabio) TADAAA! everyone: OOOOOH. koki (mimics donita): dabio let's go catch some animals and make fancy clothes out of them. jimmy (mimics dabio) yes donita, and mabe we can use a wolf pup as a hat or something. koki (mimics donita) now that is a great idea dabio, let's go. jimmy (mimics dabio) coming donita. koki: will be back soon guys. scene change little howler: i hope my friends haven't forgotten my birthday. koki (mimics donita): dabio go get that wolf pup so i can make him into a hat. jimmy (mimics dabio) yes donita. little howler: huh!(turns around and sees what looks like donita and dabio) uh oh donita donota and dabio, AAAAAAAAAAHH! (runs away scared) koki (whispers): it worked jimmy little howler thinks we're donita and dabio. jimmy (whispers): yay, and i hate to scare him, but we gotta do it till everything is ready. koki: right come on. scene change Aviva: (snaps her fingers) I know what I'm going to do for Little Howler's birthday. (runs downstairs and a few minutes later, she appears in a puff of smoke) TADAAA! chris: I should have known. martin: Magic is also your favorite thing, Aviva. Aviva: The Amazing Aviva will perform at Little Howler's party. Back with Little Howler. Little Howler: (stops to catch his breath) Still 15 more hours to go on my birthday. They've been busy with something, but they're not telling me. I guess I will just lie down on the grass now. (sighs) A butterfly flew past Little Howler. Little Howler: Hello, Maxilla Jr. Great day for flying, huh? (laughs) I guess it is. Meanwhile, back at the Tortuga. Aviva: And now, for my first trick, I will make a tiger cub appear out of my hat! Koki: Ooh. Aviva: Ok. (waves her wand) Abracadabra! pulls out a tiger cub. The tiger cub is Camo. aviva: TADAA! martin+chris:CAMO! camo then jumps out of aviva's hands and runs by the kratt bros. Martin: Hey, buddy. Chris: Good to see you again.